


Река

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, agnst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Река дает нам жизнь, а взамен просит троих каждый год. Это честный обмен.Примечания:1) Марийские имена в тексте использованы только из любви автора к своим корням. Никакой связи с реально существующим фольклором в этой истории нет.2) Карт - жрец традиционной религии марийцев. В тексте слово использовано в аналогичном значении.





	1. Chapter 1

Первым погиб урожай.

Плоды распадались в руках, превращаясь в коричневую гниль. Колосья в полях полегли и почернели. Только трава осталась свежей и яркой, но траве не спасти деревню зимой.  
Дождь идет уже пятую неделю кряду. Вода повсюду — в тумане, в переполненном колодце, в рытвинах разбухшей дороги, в каждой яме, в почерневшей соломе на крышах, в лесных канавах, на дне оврагов, в упругой зеленой осоке, которая теперь растет везде. Вода стоит в телеге на дворе умершей третьего дня бабки Петуш. Из воды, кажется, состоит теперь весь мир. Вода на вдохе и выдохе, заливается за ворот рубахи, вода течет по дымовым трубам, стучит по крышам, топит амбары и дворы. За бабкой Петуш умерла бабка Еня, ее опустили в воду, которая собралась на дне могильной ямы. У бабки Самар болят все кости, она плачет и молится, плачет и просит бабку Петуш забрать ее с собой.  
Мужчины чинят оружие и рыболовные снасти. Они не знают, как помочь, среди них нет женихов Реки. Никто не смеется, не рассказывает истории, женщины прядут и ткут, прижимают к себе детей и молчат. Дождь льет слезы за них. Даже дрова в печах не трещат весело, как это бывает в холодные дни, а шипят, словно голодные змеи, и чадят черным дымом.

Еще неделя, и из берегов выйдет река, тогда деревня точно умрет. Женщины идут в дом на краю деревни, у самого леса. Жидкая грязь чавкает под их ногами, тянет вниз, словно пытаясь задержать. Женщины идут к карту просить, чтобы он уговорил дождь перестать. Река кипит, ветер разгоняет на ней буруны, подтоплены уже рыбацкие хижины на берегу, а дождь все продолжает идти. Дверь карта заперта. Он молится почти беспрерывно, но Река не слышит его.

Женщины вспоминают человека, который пришел сюда три зимы назад откуда-то из мест ниже по течению, истощенный, словно покрытый копотью, который умер почти сразу, как они накормили его. Он успел рассказать, что в его деревне было наводнение, река залила посевы, животные ушли из лесов, начался голод, мертвые лежали на улицах, а матери съедали своих детей. Шептал, что он последний, кто остался в живых, что Река убила их всех, потом — что они перестали приносить ей жертвы. Он тоже был картом, этот человек, он знал, о чем говорил. 

Все помнят полубезумного карта, которого покинули даже боги, словно его проклятие висит над их деревней. Все говорят, что последняя свадьба Реки была проведена по всем правилам, три лучших жениха, победивших в честном споре, ушли к ней добровольно. “Река не должна злиться на нас, — слышно со всех сторон, — Река не может убить нас!”  
Ошерге сидит на дровах под навесом и слушает, как дождь сплошным потоком льется вокруг. Он сидит там весь день, собирается просидеть ночь, слушая, как вода стучит по крыше навеса. Чувство бесконечной, горькой вины не дает ему вернуться в дом, не дает дышать, жить, любить Акталче. Он виноват. Он клятвопреступник, и он убийца. Он трус. Он уже убил одного, а теперь убьет многих. Убьет всех. Он предал друга, свою жену, односельчан, карта, но, главное, он попытался обмануть Реку, которая не прощает обмана. Теперь Река мстит, и она в своем праве. 

Ему казалось, что он был готов. Он знал, что он силен, что его силы хватает на троих. Знал, что это он пойдет к Реке в ритуальный день. Знал, что Река ждет его, что так предначертано. Мать-Река станет ему женой. Он ждал этого с самого детства, думал, что готов. Знал, что оставит нового сына Реки после себя в ритуальную ночь. Знал, что будет счастлив, когда воды сомкнутся над его головой. Он был уверен, что хотел этого. Но он поддался. Когда Мишкан схватил его за шею, то вместо того, чтобы вывернуться и вытолкнуть его за пределы ритуального круга, Ошерге упал, а Мишкан довел поединок до конца. Мишкан выиграл, а Ошерге проиграл. Мишкан стал женихом Реки, а Ошерге проиграл в поединке и сделал это нечестно. И уже ничего не изменить.


	2. Chapter 2

Их всегда было трое: Мишкан, самый старший, его сестра Акталче и Ошерге — сын Реки. Сын Реки — это почетно, но его мать, говорят, не по доброй воле пошла с его отцом, а ее муж не слишком-то принимал пасынка. Ошерге считал себя самым одиноким во всем свете, а единственной, кого заботили его детские горести, единственной, кто ждал его всегда, кто приходил к нему во снах, смывал его слезы, кому рассказывал он обо всем, что происходило в деревне, была Мать-Река.

У него было одно секретное место под высоким берегом, где никто не мог его увидеть, там Ошерге прятался, плакал, трогал воду, будто руку своей матери, чувствовал, как она гладит его, утешая. Однажды он сильно распорол запястье, упав с дерева, прибежал на берег, опустил рану в воду и долго наблюдал, как кровь смешивается с водой, а красные разводы уносит течением. На следующее утро царапина перестала кровить и почти затянулась. Ошерге знал: Мать-Река заботится о нем. А однажды, когда он снова сидел на берегу, рассказывая, как скучно играть одному, к нему подошел лохматый мальчик с серьезными глазами, который вел за руку маленькую светловолосую девочку, они позвали его собирать ягоды. Так появились Мишкан, Акталче и Ошерге. 

В детстве они не разлучались ни на минуту, вместе играли, пытались приручить лису, потом, когда с лисой не получилось, приручали ежа, собирали грибы и ягоды, играли в разбойников, даже работу домашнюю, которую давали матери всем троим, не делили на мужскую и женскую, а делали сообща. Ошерге по-прежнему бегал к Реке, но теперь не только с горестями, делился и радостью. Однажды он даже привел Акталче и Мишкана в секретное место, чтобы “познакомить с мамой”. Разумеется, все трое любили Реку с детства, но теперь друзья всегда здоровались с ней, как с мамой Ошерге.

Река давала жизнь всей деревне, ее почитали как божество, но им троим она стала совсем родной. Теперь и Акталче, оглядываясь через плечо, — не слышат ли мальчишки? — шептала ей о своих бедах и приносила цветочный венок в день чествования матерей. Мишкан клялся отомстить за подкинутую ради забавы дохлую мышь, которая ужасно его напугала.

Над ее водами в лунную ясную летнюю ночь они втроем поклялись построить один большой общий дом и никогда не расставаться. “Пускай Ошерге женится на Акталче, — важно говорил Мишкан, — а я всегда буду их защищать”. Ошерге сжимал руку Акталче в своей и улыбался, пухлый Мишкан едва доставал ему до уха. “Это Река. Река всегда будет защищать нас”, — отвечал он. Мир тихо слушал эту клятву. В темной, гладкой, как полированный камешек, воде отражались звезды.

Все мальчишки в детстве мечтали стать женихами Реки. Боролись между собой, чертили палками на песке ритуальный круг, с крыш сараев подглядывали за настоящим ритуалом, куда детей не пускали. Когда были младше — интересовались только поединком, став чуть старше, с замиранием сердца ждали момента, когда трое победителей встанут против всех женщин деревни и назовут имена тех, кому этой ночью придет благословение богов. Тех, кто поведет их утром к Реке. Женщины, которые хоть раз провожали женихов к реке, никогда не говорили о том, что происходило за стенами трех ритуальных хижин.  
Река дает всем людям жизнь, а взамен просит только троих каждый год. Урожай у них всегда обилен, лето теплое и ясное, зима суровая, но уходит точно в срок. Трое — не слишком-то великая цена за благополучие целой деревни.

День ритуала, на вторую луну после сбора урожая, особенный день для всех. Дети остаются в деревне, старшие приглядывают за младшими, а взрослые еще утром уходят на дальний берег, на ритуальную опушку, чертят глиной круг, складывают большие костры, которые будут гореть всю ночь, готовят угощение и пьяный хмель. Участники — мужчины от шестнадцати до восемнадцати — раздеваются до пояса, старшие женщины рисуют на их телах узоры. Карт призывает Богов в свидетели честной борьбы, и начинается ритуал. Сначала все встают у костра и вспоминают тех, кто ушел к Реке с начала времен. Карт говорит их имена. Люди просят их благословения. Потом начинаются поединки. Мужчины борются по двое в ритуальном круге, упираются друг другу в пояса, в плечи, пытаясь вытолкнуть соперника за глиняную линию. Падают и снова поднимаются. Побежденные отходят, опустив головы, а победители сражаются с победителями. Женщины вокруг громко поют и кричат, подбадривая, мужчины стучат в барабаны.

Жених Реки — значит самый сильный, самый ловкий. Самый лучший, тот, кого выбрали, кто доказал, что он самый достойный. Будущий отец детей Реки. На рассвете он войдет в воду и поплывет так далеко по течению, как только сможет, пока волны не сомкнутся над его головой. Ему Река дарует вечное счастье. 

Все мальчики мечтают стать женихами, а девочки — быть избранными для последней ночи женихов на земле. Стать частью великой тайны и залогом процветания всех. Обеспечить себе вечную память. Люди уходят, карты уходят, их имена забываются, но имена женихов Реки не забываются никогда, вечно хранятся в людской памяти. Они становятся равными Богам. 

Мишкан и Ошерге устраивали ритуальные поединки с детства, и как-то сразу стало понятно, что Ошерге сильнее. Мишкан умен, а Ошерге силен, только хитростью Мишкан мог удержаться в круге, но Река любит не хитрых, а сильных и честных. Мишкан не обижался, когда Ошерге в очередной раз выталкивал его за пределы круга. Кто-то же должен возделывать земли и растить детей Реки, смеялся он. Ошерге жил с уверенностью, что это его судьба. Что в особенный день воды Реки сомкнутся над ним, течение потащит на дно, и он будет счастлив. Он увидит свою мать, не ту женщину, которая всегда кричит и замахивается на него, а свою настоящую мать. Потом она станет ему верной женой. Ошерге гадал — какой она будет? Такой же красивой, как Акталче? Будут у нее такие же яркие глаза, кожа белая, словно первый снег, и волосы сплошным потоком до пояса? Будут ли они так красиво разлетаться под водой, как у Акталче, когда она плавает? Или она будет совсем другой? Такой, какой он видит мать во сне — женщиной с мягкими руками и тихим голосом, спокойной и уверенной в своей силе. Будет ли он любить ее? Нет, в этом он не сомневался, он уже любил ее, почти так, как Акталче. Он очень хотел, чтобы она походила на Акталче.

Первый раз Ошерге увидел ритуал в тринадцать. Они с Мишканом пробрались на поляну, спрятались за хижинами и пытались хоть что-то высмотреть. Барабаны били, песня женщин взлетала ввысь и падала на землю, заглушая вскрики борющихся. Было жарко и душно, как бывает только перед грозой в июле. Им даже тяжело стало дышать, но оторвать взгляд от толпы было невозможно. Это не были люди, знакомые им с самого детства — ритуальные рисунки изменили их лица, песня изменила их голоса, на поляне в это время властвовали не люди, даже не карт, а только Боги.

Они сбежали обратно в деревню, чуть раньше, чем вернулись все остальные, оставив ритуальные хижины женихам и выбранным ими женщинам, но ни одного слова о ритуале так и не смогли выдавить. Акталче спрашивала их, топала ногами, но Мишкан и Ошерге только смотрели друг на друга и молчали, увиденное невозможно было описать словами. Как описать жар от костра, который пробирает до костей, как описать тела, по которым течет пот, смазывая ритуальные орнаменты? Как описать плачущих женщин? Лицо отца одного из победителей? Они так и не смогли выдавить ни слова.

В их первом ритуале Мишкан и Ошерге проиграли. Мишкан сразу же, а Ошерге во втором поединке. Ошерге знал, что проиграет, поэтому даже почти и не расстроился, чувствовал, его время еще не пришло, были рядом мужчины старше и сильнее. Мишкан же и вовсе как будто обрадовался. Но, пусть проиграв, они первый раз стали полноправными участниками ритуала, смотрели не таясь, как оборвалась женская песня, достигнув своего пика, когда закончился последний поединок. Как плакала и одновременно смеялась жена одного из победителей, чью свадьбу сыграли тремя неделями ранее. Как выходили вперед все женщины деревни, как в полной тишине, только под треск занимавшихся костров называли имена Женихи, и как мужья названных женщин молча принимали этот выбор. Как тихо возвращались все в деревню, оставляя ритуальные хижины Женихам, и как вернулись утром три заплаканные женщины.

Мишкан как-то задал странный вопрос, они втроем сидели на излюбленном месте — высоком берегу на повороте реки. Течение здесь было особенно сильным, и вода внизу журчала, перекликаясь разными голосами.

— Вы знаете, — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — скольких мужчин уже отдали Реке? Трое каждый год и так с начала времен. Это же столько людей! Они могли бы создать несколько таких деревень, как наша. Столько сильных, красивых мужчин. Почему именно трое? Почему именно самые лучшие? Это же несправедливо!

— Река дает нам жизнь, — возразила Акталче, — без нее не было бы ни нашей деревни, ни любых других, какие мог бы кто-нибудь создать. У карта же есть история об этом, что много лет назад люди не отдавали дары Реке. Что наши предки вообще пришли из других мест, страдали от голода, от холодных зим. Их урожай погибал. Их дети рождались больными. Те люди рано становились стариками и рано умирали. Ты же помнишь эту историю! А потом люди пришли к Реке, и Река спасла их. Дала им новую жизнь, они перестали болеть и голодать, перестали хоронить младенцев, стали счастливыми. Но Река просила свою цену, которую люди были готовы платить. Она же не просит всех? Только троих. Она же живая, она забирает их с собой в лучший мир и оставляет здесь их общих детей, таких как Ошерге. Это честный обмен. Ошерге, ты что думаешь? — толкнула его локтем Акталче.

— Я согласен. Это справедливый обмен. И женщины, те, кто был избран, кто провожал Женихов к воде, говорят, что все они уходят с улыбкой, что они выглядят счастливыми. Я не знаю, я не был в других местах, но Река приходила ко мне во сне. Она добрая, правда. Она берет только то, что мы можем дать. Только отданное добровольно. Ведь всегда можно поддаться в поединке. Вот Токаш очень любил Эвику, женился на ней за три луны до ритуала. Она уже носила под сердцем его ребенка, он ждал его, хотел его увидеть, поэтому проиграл в первом же поединке. Сразу ступил за круг. Все видели, но никто ничего не сказал. Все понимали, почему он так сделал, уважали его выбор. Да и Эвика вышла к победителям в платье с оберегами для ребенка и встала чуть в стороне, поэтому ее бы все равно никто не выбрал. Все всё видели. К Реке можно уйти только добровольно. Только с любовью в сердце. С любовью именно к Реке, ни к кому другому. 

— Да, и страшное случится, если кого-то заставят идти насильно, — подхватила Акталче, — что-то очень страшное. Река сразу все поймет. Или если придет кто-то, кто не любит ее. Страшное!

— Ну, не знаю, — хмыкнул Мишкан, — нет, я согласен, но это же все-таки смерть, это окончание жизни, а столько хочется еще успеть. Неужели все они шли сами? Неужели все этого хотели?

— Да, — уверенно сказала Акталче. — По-настоящему любить можно только добровольно, а понарошку Река любить не умеет.


	3. Chapter 3

Ошерге упустил момент, когда он начал смотреть на Акталче по-особенному. Не так, как смотрел все детство. Однажды он вдруг заметил, какая она красивая, какие длинные у нее косы, как плавно она ходит и как правильно говорит. 

Ему захотелось постоянно быть с ней рядом. Ходить с ней за ягодами, провожать ее полоскать белье на реку, помогать натаскать воды в дом. Он хотел рассказать ей что-нибудь сокровенное, что-то по-настоящему важное, но тайн друг от друга у них давно уже не было. 

Еще он начал бояться за нее, увидел вдруг, что в деревне, в которой он знает каждый камень, столько всего страшного. Вдруг придут дикие звери? Вдруг сумасшедший сын вдовы Эметая сбежит из дома да прихватит, как в прошлый раз, топор? Вдруг кто-то обидит Акталче, скажет ей злые слова? А его, Ошерге, не будет рядом, чтобы ее защитить?

Он понимал, что Акталче сильная, смелая, прекрасно за себя постоит. Ладит с людьми и зверями и совсем ничего не боится, а злые слова давно ее не задевают, но ему все равно хотелось спрятать ее от всех. 

Он измаялся, когда в день праздника Луны Акталче ушла ночью с подружками гадать на воде. Вертелся в сене, не мог уснуть, смотрел, как луна заглядывает в щели в крыше, представлял, как обнаженная Акталче танцует с другими незамужними девушками, прося Луну подарить ей свою красоту. Ошерге пыхтел, шуршал сеном, вздыхал и в конце концов разбудил Мишкана. Тот сел, протер глаза кулаком, смачно зевнул и наконец спросил: 

— Ну чего ты? Блоха укусила? 

— Да не блоха, — вздохнул Ошерге. — Если бы блоха. Я просто думаю, как там они? 

— Да как всегда, — хмыкнул Мишкан, — соревнуются, чей венок пушистей, и кого Луна больше любит. Через костер прыгают. Сплетничают. Как икотой не мучаемся, вообще непонятно. Одоча показывает свой особый знак, который ей Луна подарила, как будто никто не знает, что Одоча в детстве с полатей упала и ободралась. Не знаю, что еще они там обычно делают? Мы же подглядывали раньше, ты тоже должен помнить. 

— Да помню я! Но они же одни там совсем, ночь. А вдруг случится что? А вдруг зверь выйдет? 

— В ночь Луны не выходят, что ты в самом деле? Да и там в каждом кусте вокруг поляны по три защитника сидят, щеками алеют. Не случится ничего, Луна не даст. Нормально будет все, не вертись ты. — Мишкан похлопал по сену.— Спать ложись. Вернутся завтра утром девки, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.

— Слушай, Мишкан, — начал Ошерге. Он бы ни за что решился это спросить днем, но ночью почему-то было не так страшно. Не так стыдно. Темнота, лунные тени на сене и на лице Мишкана казались ненастоящими, словно он спит, видит сон, а во сне можно делать что угодно. — Скажи, а Акталче, она вообще говорит про меня что-нибудь? 

— Да она и в лицо тебе не стесняется говорить, что ты дурак, когда глупости творишь. 

— Да я не об этом! Я говорю, особенное что-то. Не знаю. Вообще, — глубоко вдохнув, начал Ошерге, — как ты думаешь, я ей нравлюсь? 

— А кому ты не понравиться-то можешь? Нравишься конечно, она тебя всю жизнь знает. 

— Ну, как брата знает. Мне просто кажется,что она так и видит меня, только как брата. Я же знаю, она с Яндаром на вечерки ходила, Тосай ей цветы приносил. Я все видел. 

— А что же сам не позвал? 

— Я боюсь. Я же с ней рядом, пускай как брат, но вижу ее каждый день, говорю с ней. А вдруг откажет? Как я тогда? 

— А что тогда? Ничего. Пока не сделаешь — не узнаешь. Ты можешь ее позвать. Ты сын реки. Ты можешь все, что захочешь. 

— А ты ведь сам не ходил на вечерки? 

— Не ходил.

— А почему? 

— Потому что я-то не сын Реки, — улыбнулся Мишкан. — Потому что я не такой смелый и не такой сильный. Потому что не все просто можно сделать, понимаешь? Мне — не все. 

— А хотел кого-нибудь позвать? 

— Конечно, хотел. Но я тебе не скажу кого, не пытай. Не хочу. Правда, не спрашивай.

— Ладно, — хихикнул Ошерге, — не буду. Она замужем, что ли? Или маленькая еще? А может, вообще старая? Как ты понял, что именно вот ее? 

Мишкан долго молчал. Ошерге уже показалось, он не ответит, что он уснул. В прорехи крыши заглядывал кусочек светлеющего предрассветного неба, и сам Ошерге тоже начал засыпать. 

— Не сразу, — тихо начал говорить Мишкан. И Ошерге встряхнулся, но почувствовал какой-то той внутренней частью, которая всегда подсказывала ему, как поступать правильно, что собеседник Мишкану не очень-то нужен, и что лежать надо совсем тихо, если он хочет услышать что-то по-настоящему важное. — Постепенно. Маленькими шажками. Как беличий след маленькими. Следочек за следочком, шажок за шажком. Иногда след прерывается, и, кажется, все потерялось. Ничего нет, растворились следы, а потом снова их находишь. Вот так. Я себе сам не верил. Не думал, что так может быть, что вчера все было очень просто, а сегодня стало сложно. И что кто-то может стать дороже всего — солнца, неба, семьи, друзей, даже дороже Реки. И тоже постепенно. Сегодня об одном думаешь и понимаешь, это бы бросил, а завтра, что и это тоже, а потом — что все, ничего не жаль ради этого человека. Ничего. Что можно просыпаться и засыпать только с одной мыслью, чтобы все было хорошо у него, чтобы жизнь у него была легкой и радостной. С тобой или без тебя — не важно. А еще, понимаешь, что обманешь ради этого, предашь, даже убьешь ради этого. Не задумываясь, легко. Страха вообще никакого за себя не остается, потому что знаешь, что одному тебе жизнь не нужна, в ней нет смысла. Не жалко ее совсем. Потому что вот это чувство, оно дороже всего. И видеть каждый день улыбку еще. Пускай она не тебе адресована, не тобой вызвана. Плевать. Главное, что она есть, улыбка. Вот как-то так. 

— И это вот любовь? — тихо спросил Ошеге. 

— Любовь. У меня вот такая, — так же тихо ответил Мишкан. 

— Она грустная какая-то у тебя. Безнадежная. 

— Какая есть. У тебя будет совсем другая, Ошерге. Я точно знаю.

Ошерге не стал тогда выяснять, кто эта тайная любовь Мишкана. Знал, что если тот решил что-то скрыть, то расспрашивать его все равно что печь топить свежими дровами — дыма много, треска много, а толку никакого. Но он запомнил. Смотрел на Акталче и думал, а на что он готов ради нее? Готов быть с ней всю жизнь? Готов ли радовать ее всегда, даже когда сам не рад? Готов ли убить, если она попросит? Готов ли отдать для нее самое ценное, что у него есть — собственную жизнь? Готов ли сам умереть? Потому что ничего ценнее жизни у него все равно не было. 

Долго смотрел. Помогал Акталче с подружками донести из леса корзины, полные ягод. Чинил крышу, с высоты наблюдая, как Акталче кормит во дворе кур. Вместе с Акталче мастерил маленькие лодочки из бересты для дня предков. И все это время смотрел. Видел, что Мишкан тоже смотрит и все-все о нем понимает. Ходил ночью к реке и спрашивал темные воды — правильно ли поступает? Река давно не отвечала ему так же четко, как в детстве, но Ошерге надеялся, что услышал ответ.

Ранним прохадным летним утром Ошерге пошел к карту просить благословения Богов на свадьбу после Ритуала. Дом на окраине деревни с детства пугал его острым запахом охапок сухих трав и звонким перестуком полых куриных костей, которые на нитках свисали с притолоки. Ошерге давно не был у карта, давно не видел его вне ритуалов, забыл, каким старым тот был на самом деле. Говорили даже, что карт — ровесник самой деревни.

Карт долго молчал. Перебирал нитку костей в руках, давая косточкам скатываться то в одну, то в другую сторону. Ошерге подумал, что карт забыл про него, но, наконец, он поднял на Ошерге удивительно ясные, яркие глаза и спросил: 

— Боги не против этой свадьбы, Ошерге, сын Реки. Боги благословляют тебя. Боги одобряют твой выбор. Но помнишь ли ты, Ошерге, сын Реки, про Ритуал? Будешь ли ты в этот день таким же смелым и сильным, каким создала тебя Река? Не шагнешь ли из круга вслед за молодой невестой? Не поманит ли тебя её песня? Не предашь ли ты Реку ради Акталче? 

— Нет, — твердо ответил Ошерге. — Не предам. Никто не может занять место Реки, даже Акталче. Никто. А дальше пусть Боги решают. 

Тогда, в доме карта, среди костей и полыни, Ошерге казалось, что он говорит правду. 

Свадьбу сыграли на излете лета. Ранним утром, пока занимался туман, жертвовали богам корзины свежих спелых яблок. Расставили столы на свадебном месте, готовили угощения, варили пьяный мед. Ошерге волновался так, что почти не помнил все эти приготовления. Еще недавно он сколачивал скамьи для гостей, а сегодня уже стоит по одну сторону ритуального костра, держит в руках плошку с речной водой, смотрит сквозь огонь на Акталче в венке из цветов. Карт бросает в костер сухие травы и читает молитвы. Акталче тонкая и серьезная. Огонь искажает ее черты, но Ошерге знает ее лицо наизусть. Наконец, карт читает последнюю молитву, последняя связка травы летит в костер и с треском сгорает. Акталче и Ошерге выливают речную воду на огонь, сцепляют руки над белым паром, который улетает в небо, возвещая Богам, что этот союз заключен. 

Ошерге держит руки Акталче в своих больших руках и хочет, чтобы так было всегда.  
После свадьбы они переехали в дом матери Ошерге, просили Мишкана переехать с ними, но он никак не соглашался, а они однажды перестали настаивать. Ошерге смотрел на спящую Акталче по утрам и удивлялся своим прошлым сомнениям. Ему никогда не было так хорошо, он впервые чувствовал себя правильно, на своем месте. У него появился дом, собственный дом, где никто не будет попрекать его. Дом, в который скорее хочется вернуться, который вообще не хочется покидать. Ошерге теперь мог часами сидеть над очередной деревянной чуркой, пытаясь превратить ее во что-то, что понравится Акталче. У его жизни появился смысл — не такой важный, каким он воображал его всегда. Он больше не хотел стать героем или великим охотником. Не думал о Женихах и Ритуале. Все, чего он хотел, вращалось вокруг Акталче. Ему хотелось любить ее, целовать ее, обнимать ее спящую. Хотелось приносить ей рыбу с рыбалки и мясо с охоты, хотелось возвращаться к ней каждый день. А еще лучше — вообще ее не оставлять. Мишкан теперь заходил к ним все реже, отговаривался делами, а Ошерге просто надеялся, что и у него с той тайной грустной любовью пошло на лад. Весь мир должен был быть счастлив так же, как был счастлив Ошерге.


	4. Chapter 4

Ритуал Женихов в этом году выпал на позднюю осень. Ошерге не готовился, не ждал его, как всю жизнь до этого. Впервые он не хотел, чтобы время ритуала наступало. Но в назначенный день пошел, как и все, на ритуальную поляну. Акталче весь путь держала его за руку, но, дойдя до поляны, отпустила. Встала на цыпочки, притянула к себе его голову, шепнула: “Я буду ждать тебя. Чтобы там ни было, я буду ждать тебя”, — а потом убежала к женщинам. 

Мягкими растрепанными деревянными палочками старшие женщины наносили на тела борцов священные рисунки. Ошерге молча стоял и ждал, когда его грудь и руки покроются темной вязью. Мишкан был рядом, и Ошерге вдруг заметил, что тот явно раздался в плечах, превратившись из мягкого увальня в жесткого и сильного мужчину. Это было странно, ужасно не похоже на Мишкана, но Ошерге не успел ничего спросить, не успел даже толком обдумать эту мысль, как раздался бой барабанов и начался первый поединок. Сначала это было легко. Столько лет Ошерге готовился стать Женихом Реки. Захват, упор, вдавить пятки в землю, предствавляя, что это корни дерева, которые не могут сдвинутся с места, крепче вцепиться в плечи соперника, выдавливая его из круга. Первые два боя были очень легкими, дальше стало сложнее, но барабаны добавляли сил, не давая думать ни о чем, кроме соперников. Ошерге не успевал смотреть, кто там, в других кругах, даже собственных соперников почти не узнавал, пока не подошло время боя за третьего Жениха, а в круге перед Ошерге не оказался Мишкан. Тогда барабаны и песня женщин отошла на второй план. Этого не могло быть, это не мог быть Мишкан. Первый из трех финальных боев. Мишкан умный, а Ошерге сильный. Нет, это было невозможно, никак, но Мишкан стоял перед ним и смотрел ровным и спокойным взглядом. Таким, каким смотрел на него всегда. Потом вышел на середину круга и встал в боевую стойку, а Ошерге пришлось просто последовать за ним. Плечи у Мишкана оказались ужасно горячими, почти обжигали пальцы.Начался бой, который оказался неожиданно сложным. Ошерге боролся в полную силу, давил, менял позиции и захваты, чувствовал, что вот-вот выдавит Мишкана из круга, еще одно усилие и готово. Потом почувствовал горячие руки на своей шее, тело само начало выходить из захвата, как вдруг Ошерге услышал в женской песне голос Акталче, так четко, как будто она пела ему на ухо. Какие-то картинки роем пронеслись в его голове. Акталче, как она стоит на поле в тумане и зовет его, как обнаженная входит в воду, как целует его, прижимает его голову к своей груди, гладит его спину, шепчет ему на ухо. И вдруг руки у Ошерге соскользнули, а концентрация потерялась всего на миг, но Мишкан воспользовался этим и вытолкнул его из круга. Мишкан стал Женихом, а Ошерге проиграл, хотя Ошерге был сильнее.

Дальше Ошерге почти ничего не помнил. Прошли еще два боя, Мишкан не смог продвинуться дальше, так и остался третьим Женихом. Потом кто-то помог Ошерге подняться с земли и пойти к людям. Начался выбор. Все женщины деревни стояли против трех Женихов. Ошерге увидел Акталче, по лицу которой текли слезы. Вперед вышел Веткан и позвал Сагиду, свою жену. Сагида подошла и встала по его правую руку. Затем вышел Яндар и позвал Эрвий, свою возлюбленную. Третьим вперед вышел Мишкан. Никто не знал, чье имя он назовет. Никто не ждал Мишкана в Женихах. Над поляной повисла тишина, в которой оглушительно выстрелило полено в костре. Мишкан повернулся так, чтобы его видели все: и мужчины, и женщины. 

— Люди, — громко сказал он, — спрашиваю вас! Я честно выиграл бой. Признаете меня Женихом Реки? 

— Признаем,— послышалось с разных сторон. 

— Волен ли я сам выбирать, с кем хочу провести последнюю ночь? 

— Волен! — ответили люди. 

— Тогда я хочу провести последнюю ночь не с женщиной, а с названным братом. Он дорог мне, но я почти не видел его после женитьбы. Позволите мне, люди? 

Толпа молчала. 

— Позволите мне? — громче повторил Мишкан. 

— Ты волен делать то, что хочешь, — наконец прорвал вновь повисшую тишину голос карта. — Сегодня ты равен Богам. 

— Тогда я хочу, чтобы со мной сегодня пошел Ошерге. 

Ошерге почувствовал, как кто-то легко толкнул его в спину, и, повинуясь толчку, пошел вперед. Туда, где ждал его Мишкан. Люди медленно, не оглядываясь, уходили с поляны, оставляя на ней Женихов. 

Поляна опустела, костры освещали вытоптанную траву, растерянных Женихов и силуэты трех хижин. Первыми в себя пришли Веткан с Сагидой, пробормотали что-то неразборчивое остальным и ушли в первую хижину. За ними ушли Яндар и Эрвий. У Ошерге в голове по-прежнему не было никаких мыслей, все это было слишком нереально, чтобы быть правдой. Мишкан стоял рядом и тоже молчал. Наконец он просто взял Ошерге за руку и повел в третью хижину. 

Ошерге никогда не бывал в хижинах Женихов до этого дня. Да, в детстве они бегали там, пытались заглядывать в окна, но обычно их занавешивали белыми полотнищами. Хижины не отличались особым убранством — стол, на котором женщины оставили еду, пара скамей, в углу стояла широкая кровать, на окне горела лучина, освещая хижину неловким мутным светом. Остро и горько пахло травами. Карт оставлял в каждой хижине полынь от злых духов, синеголовник от дурного глаза, иван-чай для доброты и зверобой для покоя. Ошерге всегда знал, что когда-нибудь побывает в хижине, но никогда не думал, что вот так. 

Они с Мишканом сели вокруг стола, не поднимая друг на друга глаз. Они столько лет провели рядом, о стольком говорили, ничего друг от друга не скрывали, но теперь не могли найти слова. Наконец, Мишкан выдохнул, расцепил руки, которые до этого сжимал до побелевших костяшек, и сказал: 

— Это был честный поединок. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Ошерге. — Нечестный. Я поддался, отвлекся. 

— А я воспользовался этим. Это честно. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я просто услышал Акталче. В толпе. Понял, что не могу. Не хочу умирать. Не могу ее бросить тут одну. Не хочу ее оставлять. Когда все так хорошо, когда столько хорошего еще может произойти. И поддался. 

— Ты же сам когда-то говорил, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы не хотеть смерти. Что всегда можно отказаться, помнишь? Что жертва должна быть добровольной. 

Мишкан говорил своим спокойным голосом правильные вещи, логичные вещи, то, во что очень хотелось поверить. Хотя Ошерге знал, что все эти слова, несмотря на их кажущуюся правильность — неверные. 

— Я сын Реки. Это была моя судьба, я знал это с самого детства, знал это еще до того, как мы подружились. Мне кажется, я это с рождения знал, понимаешь. 

— Никто не ведает своей судьбы, Ошерге. Поэтому каждый в силах ее поменять. Не все дети Реки становятся Женихами. Никто не должен умирать, если не хочет этого. 

— В моей голове не было Реки в этот момент, не было мыслей о ней. Была только Акталче. Это же предательство, понимаешь. Это измена. Река не простит нам всем! — почти закричал Ошерге. 

— Это была любовь, Ошерге, — мягко возразил Мишкан. — Это со всех сторон была любовь. Река знает любовь, Ошерге. Река примет ее.

— Река знает только любовь к себе, — замотал головой Ошерге. — Другой ей не надо. Ты из любви к Реке оказался здесь? 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Мишкан. — Не к Реке. 

— А к кому? К Акталче? Ты не хотел, чтобы она осталась одна? Как вообще так получилось? Ты не выигрывал у меня ни одного поединка за все наши тренировки. Как ты смог? Зачем? 

— Не спеши, — медленно ответил Мишкан, встал со скамьи, взял еще щепок и сделал огонь в лучине чуть ярче. — У нас целая ночь. Я все-все тебе расскажу. Ты хочешь есть? 

Ошерге помотал головой. Вязкий дурман в его голове прошел, наоборот, в ней сейчас образовалась какая-то кристальная ясность. Он всем телом чувствовал, что происходит непоправимое, что нужно пытаться что-то изменить, что-то поправить, только он не понимал, как. Он вскочил со скамьи, начал бегать кругами по хижине, столкнулся с Мишканом, который отщипывал от березового полена еще лучинок. 

— Я ничего не хочу, кроме твоего рассказа, Мишкан. Я чувствую, что мы совершаем ошибку, которая очень дорого будет нам стоить. Всем нам. И мне страшно. Нельзя идти к Реке обманом, нельзя идти к Реке, когда на самом деле ты хочешь другого. Нельзя идти к Реке, если ты не любишь ее. Мишкан, давай переиграем. Я готов, давай утром уйду я, а ты останешься. Ты будешь рядом с Акталче, будешь заботиться о ней как раньше. Давай, я готов, я правда готов! Я всю жизнь знал, что это моя судьба!

Мишкан поймал Ошерге за плечи и, подтолкнув, усадил на скамью, а сам остался стоять за его спиной. 

— Нет. Нет, мы не переиграем. Мы ничего не изменим, все останется так как есть. Я выиграл поединок. Я уйду завтра, потому что я этого хочу. — Пальцы Мишкана, по-прежнему ужасно горячие, легко массировали плечи Ошерге. 

— Но почему? 

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Чтобы ты любил Акталче. Чтобы у вас родились дети. Не дети Реки, а ваши дети. Ваши собственные. Потому что я хочу, чтобы твои дети выросли, а ты умер от старости, а не потому, что кто-то сказал, что так надо. Потому что я сам не хочу видеть этого. Ведь может и не сбыться. Но я уйду с надеждой, с верой в то, что это произойдет. Потому что я сам люблю. 

— Акталче? — Ошерге поднял голову и посмотрел Мишкану в глаза. 

Тот на секунду замешкался, отпустил плечи Ошерге и сел с ним рядом на скамью. 

— Да, конечно, я люблю ее, она моя сестра. — Мишкан говорил ровно и спокойно, смотрел прямо перед собой, но пальцы опять сцепил в замок. — Но нет, Ошерге, я говорю о тебе. Я люблю тебя. И поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты жил. 

— Я не понимаю. 

— Тут все просто. Ты любишь Акталче. Я люблю тебя. Давно, так давно, что я уже и не помню, сколько. И я не смогу жить без тебя. Я не хочу. И с тобой не могу. Поэтому пускай так. Я ни о чем не жалею. 

Ошерге вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда они с Мишканом говорили о любви. Потом — что никто и никогда не видел его с девушками. Никто ничего не знал о нем на самом деле. И Ошерге не знал, а ведь думал, что знает все. Мишкан, который любит его так давно, что сам не помнит, когда начал, но так тихо, что никто и не подозревает. И как вообще мужчина может полюбить мужчину? Может как брата, как друга. Это легко и понятно. Но полюбить мужчину так, как он любит Акталче? Возможно ли? Но по всему выходило, что возможно. Это было непонятно и очень страшно. Он не Река, он не может принимать жертв. Он не хочет нести на себе груз чужой жизни, отданной добровольно. Не хочет думать, что живет за двоих. Но почему-то это было и приятно тоже. Мишкан словно грел его всю жизнь. Окутывал своей помощью, своими советами, правильным словами. Помогал. Успокаивал. Направлял. А теперь, получается, спас. Дал будущее, которого у него на самом деле не должно было быть. Поменялся с ним. Наплевал на все законы Реки, на мнение деревни, но Мишкан всегда был таким. Не боялся стоять против правил.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Ошерге. 

— Что рассказать? 

— Все расскажи. Я ведь помню сеновал, беличьи следы, шажок за шажком. Я хочу знать про шажки, про все. Про все, что ты захочешь рассказать. Я больше не буду спорить. Я принимаю твой выбор, я благодарен тебе за этот подарок. За будущее. Но мне теперь жить с твоей жизнью за плечами. Я должен знать все. 

Мишкан замолчал, смотрел так же прямо перед собой, наконец, сказал: 

— Ладно. Только давай, что ли, ляжем. Может, так будет, я не знаю, легче. Я ведь не планировал рассказывать. Я хотел позвать Одочу сюда. Проговорить с ней ночь. Но я не смог. Я так мало видел тебя последнее время. Я просто не смог отказаться от этого шанса, от возможности быть рядом с тобой. Касаться тебя. 

— Пойдем, — теперь уже Ошерге взял Мишкана за руку и подвел к кровати. 

Они легли так же, как любили лежать в детстве. Мишкан, вытянувшийся во весь рост, и обнимающий его руками и ногами Ошерге. Ошерге всегда казалось, что именно так должны спать вместе братья. 

Мишкан прикрыл глаза и начал тихо рассказывать: 

— Шажок за шажком. Беличьи следы, так и было. Это очень давно началось. Еще мы были детьми, я понял, что мне ни с кем больше неинтересно, только с тобой. Больше ни с кем я не хочу говорить, никого не хочу рядом видеть. Потому что ты был такой необычный, столько всего знал. Помнишь? Наши тайные запруды, наши игры. А дальше — больше. Я понял, что ты красивый, что мне очень нравится на тебя смотреть, только на тебя. Мне нравится твой голос, то, как ты ходишь, какое гибкое и сильное у тебя тело, как легко ты лазаешь по деревьям, как все у тебя получалось просто. И я не завидовал. Я радовался, что я знаком с тобой, что ты мой друг. Иногда ты снился мне. Я всегда просил всех Богов, чтобы ты снился мне почаще. А когда мы боролись, то я мог трогать тебя, и ты ни о чем не догадался. Чувствовать, какая у тебя кожа, какие волосы. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Готов был ради этого на все. А потом ты влюбился в Акталче, и я видел, что тебе с ней хорошо, и мне было хорошо тоже. И все, чего я хотел — это чтобы вы были вместе как можно дольше. Ты же собирался уйти к Реке. Я говорил вам, что Ритуал — это жестокий обычай, но вы меня не слушали. А я не смог бы жить без тебя. Я просто не стал бы. И я начал тренироваться. Я подговорил Акталче петь громче, когда ты выйдешь на бой со мной, сказал, что так есть шанс, и она согласилась. Я все предусмотрел, и все получилось. И все у тебя будет хорошо. Поэтому сейчас я счастлив. Я очень счастлив.

Лучины почти догорели и хижина опустилась в густые предрассветные сумерки. Мишкан рядом всегда действовал на Ошерге успокаивающе. Голос Мишкана убаюкивал его, и Ошерге уснул ближе к концу речи. Потом он себе этого так и не простил. Сквозь сон он чувствовал обнимающие его горячие руки, которые гладили его спину, лицо, легко перебирали волосы. Легкое прикосновение губ к своим губам он тоже почувствовал, а может, это ему все-таки приснилось. 

Проснулся Ошерге, когда в хижину зашла заплаканная Акталче. Вовсю правил день, Мишкана рядом, конечно, уже не было. Акталче прижалась к нему и разрыдалась пуще прежнего, и Ошерге понял, что и по его лицу текут слезы, но он их не чувствует.


	5. Эпилог

Дождь перестает лить, когда Ошерге подходит к реке. Это верный знак. Над водой клубится плотный белый туман. Рассвет еще только-только занимается, поэтому в лесу и у воды еще прячется сизый сумеречный свет. 

Ошерге не помнит, нужно ли снимать одежду, либо стоит остаться прямо в ней, но решает, что чем меньше следов он оставит, тем лучше. Он подходит к берегу, трогает туман рукой, а потом входит в воду. 

Вода обнимает. Ошерге думал, что она будет гораздо холоднее. Но он чувствует, словно теплые руки тянутся к нему. Он заходит по грудь, а затем ныряет с головой. От обилия дождей река вспухла, и течение быстро, но плавно тащит Ошереге за собой. Он думал, это будет иначе, что вода поглотит его как голодный зверь, но течение несет нежно и аккуратно, из-за тумана он не видит собственные руки, но ему уже и не нужно ничего видеть. Его тело больше не принадлежит ему. Теперь он сделал все правильно. Он пошел навстречу своей судьбе, не противясь ей. У него чистое сердце, и он не держит обмана на душе. Река ждет его, и она простит его. Теперь все наладится. Он думает о Мишкане, и ему жаль его напрасной жертвы, думает об Акталче и жалеет, что больше не увидит ее, думает о деревне и радуется, что теперь все они будут жить. Судьбу невозможно изменить. Они попытались — но ничего не вышло. Теперь он исправит ошибку, и Река вернет им свое благословение. Мысли Ошерге становятся все медленней, а тело полностью отдается течению и вскоре исчезает в тумане. 

Над деревней занимается яркий, солнечный день.


End file.
